piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
PotC Wiki:Brethren Court
The Brethren Court is an alliance of contributors who monitor, review, improve and manage Featured articles. Code of the Brethren The basic code guidelines of the Brethren Court: #'To review all Featured Article nominations'. All nominations have to be approved by the majority of the Pirate Lords. #'Review and possibly remove FA status from an article'. If a Featured article is deemed to have fallen below Featured standards, it can be stripped of FA status by a majority vote. (These articles will have their Jolly Roger replaced by another symbol undecided upon symbol, which will represent its fall from Featured status.) #'To vote in new members and depose corrupt members'. The Brethren's goal is to eventually get nine members. If a lord believes that another user, who makes frequent worthwhile contributions to the wiki, deserves to be part of the Brethren, then they may nominate them. The nominee is only part of the Brethren when the majority of the existing lords agree upon their entry. If a lord abuses their titles to bully others or if they are blocked three or more times (this includes bans), then a lord can nominate another lord to be stripped of their title. If the majority of the Brethren deem a lord to be unworthy of their title, then the user will no longer be part of the Brethren. If this user shows improvement, then they can be renominated. All votes end a week after the last vote is cast (this is a flexible rule and votes can be extended under some circumstances). All votes involving the Brethren Court concern only active members, i.e. members who have been inactive for less than one month. Therefore any and all votes are based on majorities of active members, not members total. Lords can also have themselves declared inactive, regardless of the duration of inactivity, to exempt themselves from voting for an undefined length of time. If you don't like this rules, we propose that you jump overboard, as we set sail to the Indies upon the high tide. Pirate Lords of the Brethren *Lord KAJ, Pirate Lord of the Red Sea *El Chupacabra, Pirate Lord of the Baltic Sea *Uskok, Pirate Lord of the Sargasso Sea *Midhav, Pirate Lord of the Bay of Bengal *Captain Maggie, Pirate Lord of the Pacific Ocean *Madame Teach, Pirate Lord of the Mediterranean Sea *CJSFan, Pirate Lord of Tampa Bay Forums FA noms Nominations for FA status to be discussed by the Brethren. break=no prefix=PotC Wiki:BC/ preload=Template:BCTop3 buttonlabel=Add new topic namespace=PotC Wiki category=PotC Wiki:Brethren Court FA noms shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true count=50 Topic Last edit Last author FA noms under review *BC/Hector Barbossa FA review Featured Articles to be reviewed and discussed by the Brethren. break=no prefix=PotC Wiki:BC/ preload=Template:BCTop3 buttonlabel=Add new topic namespace=PotC Wiki category=PotC Wiki:Brethren Court FA review shownamespace=false addlasteditor=true count=50 Topic Last edit Last author Brethren Court member removal noms This section is for Pirate Lords to nominate contributors to be removed from the Brethren Court. New member nominations This section is Pirate Lords to nominate contributors to be included to the Brethren Court. Lord Cutler Beckett Support Oppose Comments 15:28, January 9, 2011 (UTC) *Kyokumi 20:21, January 9, 2011 (UTC) *Angelica Teach Queen Anne's Revenge 23:49, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments CJSFan should definitely be made a Pirate Lord here. Not a day goes by where he doesn't devote a ton of his free time editing and expanding this encylopedia. His devotion to the canon and to perfecting this site unquestionaby deserves to be rewarded with the highest honor possible :) Angelica Teach Queen Anne's Revenge 23:56, January 9, 2011 (UTC) }} 15:28, January 9, 2011 (UTC) * Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) * Angelica Teach Queen Anne's Revenge 23:55, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments }} 15:28, January 9, 2011 (UTC) * Black Pearl,HMS Interceptor,Queen Anne's Revenge 22:37, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Oppose Comments }} Brethren Court